Precognition
by peter.obrian1
Summary: Deep within a science lab Liquid finds something that changes how he and the fox unit feel about the world in general. Parental Liquid. Oh i forgot to mention i do not own metal gear nor do i own any other things i put into this story apart from the plot and my OC charachters everything else like animes moves is owned by their respective owners not me


Metal Gear Crossover

Prologue

Sniper Wolf was on a mission in the mountains at the moment fox hound had asked for her to take out a powerful terrorist. She laid down an uneasy feeling in her gut for some reason she felt this wouldn't go as expected.

A known terrorist who lived in a base in the mountains where he kept his drugs and money among a guard or gang of more than 100. She was powerful yeah but she wasn't stupid and was glad the rest of her unit was here with her on this one.

She looked through her scope but had the strange feeling she was being watched she looked around the area but saw nobody. "Hmm i might get as jittery or as paronoid as octupus if im not careful"

She resumed her ministrations through the scope ready to provide sniper support.

With Raven

He had just shot the guard at the west gate sneaking through he frowned this is weak where are all the guards. He grinned before walking around the corner and stopped to listen at the door to the main base where he heard the conversation between 2 guards.

Guard 1 "So why do you think that scientist was here"

Guard 2 "I dunno what i wanna know was what was in that cylindrical tank"

Guard 1 "I think its somesort of nuclear device"

Guard 2 "Why do you think that"

Guard 1 "Because the scientist and the boss warned everybody not to touch it and one person who did was shot before he even got close they have whatever it is stored in the technological facility that the Scientist is working in"

Guard 2 "How do you know so much"

Guard 1 "I overheard them talking and i saw them take it there"

They heard a crack before they saw nothingness Raven had listened to there conversation up to where the device was located and he had then moved and smashed there heads together knocking them out or killing them he dint care which.

Now he just had to warn the others.

With Liquid

He was at the east gate when his codec beeped and he heard the voice of Raven "Sir there's a possibility of a nuclear device being here"

Liquid frowned "What were is it and how do you know"

"I heard some people talking while sneaking around if its true shouldn't we take it from them Sir" Raven asked

"Hmm it might prove useful where is it located" Asked Liquid

"Near the east gate in the building across from it there looks to be no guards" Stated Raven

"Ok you flush out the target i shall look for this nuclear device" He Ordered

"Yes sir" Was the reply Raven gave before he cut transmission.

He changed to wolf's codec number " Sir" spoke Wolf's voice

"The mission paramatters have changed this mission now has a secondary objective the retrival of a nuclear device" Spoke Liquid

Wolf's expression never changed "Yes sir"

"You shall assist Raven with sniper support while i go look for this nuclear device" Liquid spoke

"Yes sir" Replied Wolf

"Liquid out" Spoke Liquid cutting the transmission

Liquid turned towards the facility where the device was housed. Pulling out his gun he put his back towards the facility. He waited for 5 seconds and then he heard the gunfire and the explosions. He saw the door open and a squad of 6 rushed out not even looking around and heading for where the firefight was he slipped into the now open facility.

With Wolf

She had just shot two people as they came out the door looking through her scope she surveyed the damage Raven did she grinned "You never were one for the quiet way were you Raven".

The main camp was in ruins it appeared Raven decided to blow it up and collapse it causing them to run out and get gunned down by both sniper fire and Heavy machinegun fire.

Wolf saw Liquid pressed against the wall waiting for something she grinned as the door burst open and a squad of 6 enemies rushed out not bothering to look around she saw Liquid dissapear through the door and turned her attention to the squad who were still in the open.

"Amatuers" she muttered before squeezing the trigger hitting the leader in the head. Causing the others to stop momentarily and search for the enemy "Damn there dumb" she growled shooting two more times hitting 2 more enemies between there eye's.

Making them attempt to run to cover as they were cut down as sniper wolf shot her gun 4 more times the first bullet hitting the first person running in the leg so he fell over causing the others to fall over him. The next bullet hit the person who fell over in the neck the last two hit the others in their necks as well killing them by cutting off their air supply.

Hmpph men are weak she stated before looking for another target.

With Raven

He had just set and blew up some explosives making the main facility's weak areas blow up causing the facility collapse under the pressure crushing most of the opposition.

He lifted his huge gun and aimed it towards where he knew the survivors would have to leave from he wasn't dissapointed 1 minute later he saw no less than 12 come charging out of the rubble intent on finding the enemy.

He grinned before firing his M61 Vulcan which cut through the first 5 people before they knew what hit them the rest ducked behind cover hoping to hide from the turret like gun.

He grinned before reaching into his pocket and removing a detonator and pressing the trigger causing the explosives he had planted to explode killing the remaining soldiers who had hid behind cover without checking for traps.

He checked the body's of the deceased and saw the target severly injured but very much alive grinning to himself he contacted Liquid "Liquid i found the target he's injured but very much alive are we interigatting him or just killing him"

Liquid's voice was unatterally cold as he spoke "Is there any survivors"

Raven shivered "No sir"

Liquid spoke again in the same voice as before "Have Wolf meet me here and bring the target alive"

Raven spoke again "Yes sir"

"Liquid out" Spoke Liquid still in that cold tone

Raven relayed the information back to Wolf and they met up 10 minutes later and walked towards the facility that Liquid wanted to meet them at. They opened the doors passing the rooms in silence as they walked futher into the facility. They passed by rooms where they couldn't help but walk by in rage at the sight of bodies cut open and deformed in more ways than one what made it worse was that they were the bodies of children.

They made it to the door that Liquid was at as they heard the screams of a man they kicked down the door to see...

With Liquid 35 minutes prior

He had just walked into the facility and there were no guards at this end of the hall. He walked to a door on the right and pressed his ear to it hearing no noises he opened it. He looked on in disgust at the sight there was a tank that appeared to be holding a child like person but had a deformed face with fangs and spikes. Putting in genes was one thing but this was just twisted it wasn't even human. Shaking his head he exited the room walked checking room after room and couldn't help but feel disgusted and angry at the sight of the bodies of children cut open and floating in tanks they were long since dead but that dint help his disgust and anger.

He growled as he reached the last door this was just like the las enfants project he listened at the door hearing a conversation.

"Yes the preparations have been made the Experiment is almost finished X's memories have been mostly repressed like you asked but the procedure isn't quite finished" spoke the scientist into a Phone

A few seconds later the Scientist spoke again "I need more time Experiment X's DNA and Structure wasn't normal and that was before the Experiment i need to make sure we can control him.

Liquid scowled but waited for the scientist to speak again.

The Scientist sighed "Yes sir thank you sir" Phone switchs off.

"Few now to make sure you only follow my order's" Spoke the Scientist

Liquid scowled and pushed the door open his gun trained on the scientist. Surpressor attached Liquid moved forward checking the corners for guards he saw none. Putting his gun away he struck the Scientist in the temple to knock him out. He grabbed the scientist's body and tied his arms and legs together with some rope before finally pulling out some tape as he made sure that he could neither see nor speak.

He looked around the room it looked like any of the others except in this one there were no bodies there was a lot of computer equipment though along with vials of somesort he looked around and saw most of the equipment was hooked up to a cylindrical tank that had a sheet draped over the top of it. He was curious to what was in there but then he picked up the phone to check who last called it. He hit redial.

"Sarune what now if you dont get results the pentagon will have your head" spoke the voice on the other end of the line.

Liquid crushed the phone in his hand after he heard that. He was then contacted by Raven...

28 minutes later.

Uggghh came the muffled voice of the scientist Liquid who had been looking at the computer and reading through what the person had done to his as he put it Experiments walked over to him before ripping the tape off his mouth.

"You are sick" spoke Liquid in a cold tone before grapping him by the throat intent on causing him a slow and very painful death.

2 minutes later

The door burst open as Wolf and Raven walked in to see Liquid using the scientist as a punching bag. Raven grimaced before walking up to Liquid followed by Wolf who was dragging the target behind her.

They waited patiently but Liquid showed no signs of stopping instead he had walked over to a bench before grapping a knife and ripping open the scientists shirt and drawing the blade across the scientists torso marking it and making him scream in pain this carried on for 2 minutes before Wolf and Raven noticed how Liquid was acting infact he hadn't even spoke to them since they had entered nor had he asked the scientist any questions he was merely causing him pain and hurting him.

Wolf looked at Liquid wondering why he was asking the man no questions and why he was just painfully torturing him. Liquid never did anything without a reason so what was his reason here.

4 more minutes passed and Liquid had finnally had enough of this mans screams and pleading. He grapped hold of the cover over the tank with one hand and the man's tape over his eye's with another throwing off the tank he saw what he knew he would find grapping hold of the scientist he ripped off the tape covering his eye's and grapped the man by the neck raising him up before the tank before hissing "A child" He snapped the mans arm causing him to scream "Men fully grown i understand" He snapped the mans other arm. "But experimenting on a child" He shot him in the legs "Is sick" He stamped on the mans hand "Die" Plunging his blade into the mans stomach before pushing it through and out the other side finally killing the man.

Wolf and Raven who had been watching the torture of the man finally registered what the man had said and looked up towards the tank to see a sight that sickened them inside was the body of a child who looked to be about 11 with black hair that held silver tips and marking's travelling from his eye's down towards his cheeks but stopping halfway they looked like lightning bolts he had muscle on his body that was lean and condensed and he was 4 foot in height.

Wolf stared at the child floating in the tank for a few seconds before growling and stalking towards the tank intent on breaking it to set the boy free only for Liquid to throw out his arm stopping her. She turned to him "What are you doing Liquid" Growled out Wolf

Liquid just turned to her "That tank it isn't just holding him Wolf it could be doing anything from the research i looked at it was going through a procedure we end it now anything could happen"

Wolf growled but backed off tearing her gaze away from the child she spoke again "We have the target i assume you want to question this one"

Liquid tore his eye's away from the form of the boy aswell cracking his Knuckles he spoke coldly "Not exactly"

Raven looked away from the boy but if he had looked for half a second longer he would have seen him move. "How long do you torture this one for then Liquid" spoke Raven. The boy's fists clenched.

"I plan to make him suffer i hate experimentation on humans we have done some sick things in war but experimentation on children just isn't right" The boy's eye's flashed open as he struck at the tank's clear panel causing it to buckle and water to rush out as he fell to his knees outside causing Liquid,Raven,and Wolf to turn and look for the noise only to see a broken tank and a child on one knee with his head down.

Their surprise at what happened lasted for about a second before Wolf took a step toward's the boy like she would a wolf and the boy looked up causing her to gasp as she saw his eyes.

Dun Dun Dun what did sniper wolf see. What is going to happen find out next time on precognition.

Chapter 1 end

Oh and sorry for how my work was layed out i didnt realise it before.


End file.
